Different with you Kakashi x Reader (student)
by Emmaguesswhat
Summary: (Y/N) was a beautiful, smart high school girl who had great friends, great family, good grades, and most of all, a bright future. She didn't want anything else, and loved her life just the way it is. That is until, mysterious, smart, handsome Kakashi Hatake enters her life as a new teacher, changing not just her life, but the whole school just by his simple, short little actions.
1. chapter 1

Konoha High was a high paid, but definitely one of the best schools in here, known as the perfect school. It's my 3rd year here, (luckily i got scholarship) and i was pretty used to it. Kids love it cause of the environment, big classes, clean bathrooms, their shiny lockers and especially their teachers. Unlike other teachers, they were more kind and understanding. The only thing they don't like about this school, was the cleaning ladies, they were the only demons in here. If you pass their way when they're mopping the floor or cleaning the bathroom, consider yourself dead.

I got out of my apartment, cool morning breeze stroking my face. Before i walked away, i looked at my unknown neighbor's stunning stone house like i do every morning since i moved here, this summer. I didn't know who lived in that house, if anyone lives there, but i haven't seen a glance of them.

I didn't look at that house because i was jealous, or whatever, just because i hoped someday, i would live in a house like that. It wasn't too big, but definitely not small, a stunning stone figure of a 3 floored house with a pool in front.

I turned around and ran to the bus stop.

Now that i was back here after a short, boring summer break, i was glad to see my best friends.

He rolled his eyes - yes, Naruto, we all go to the same A.P Math class so i was there too, at the rehearsal.

I was shocked, sad, and glad at the same time. Even though i was good at math, it wasn't something I wanted to do, it was something my parents wanted me to do.

Monday

Lunch Break

Mr. Hatake? Formal.

I looked at the time, and we had only 2 minutes till the class starts.

I ran, but they were looking at me, hesitated.

I got what i needed quickly, ran back and knocked on the door.

I sighed and listened through the door.

He punched the door because he knew i was listening? Well isn't he a jerk?

I just stood there, frustrated, waiting for him to let me in. I thought at least he would let me in, in about 15 or 20 minutes which is the max for all the other teachers here but after 30 minutes had passed, i knew it was hopeless. There were noises from inside that i barely paid attention to.

I turned back to see principal Tsunade, looking angrily at me.

She left. "... 30 seconds late" i muttered.

Ughh why is this happening? I was seriously missing my old teacher now.

The bell rang. Alright let's just get in this stupid class. The second hour was maths too.

"I was going to" i thought to myself.

I got in and looked at the teacher, his silver, long, messy yet perfectly styled hair, his tall, muscular figure and his black onyx eyes. He was handsome in every way, i was dying to know how he looked under that mask, and i wanted to slap myself hard as i can for thinking that.

I scanned through the whole classroom. There were 3 empty seats. One next to Shino, he was fine but whenever he was around i could hear this weird buzzing sound, probably from some sort of insect. I can't have that for the rest of the year, since i can't stand bugs, so pass. Another one next to Kankuro, he sat there with clutched fists, obviously nervous, when i glanced at him, he smiled at me nervously, probably want me to sit with him, but i'm not a big fan of him, so pass. And.. the one in the front, beside Tenten. That'll do, though It's right in the front, front of the teacher's desk. I mental sighed if that's possible.

I was done scanning through the class in about 3 seconds, just in time he looked at me annoyed, probably going to say "Hurry up!" or something. I hesitated a bit not wanting to sit in front of him, but the other seats didn't seem so nice, so I went to, now my seat, next to Tenten, she smiled at me when i sat down which i returned.

A quiz?? On the first day? I looked at Tenten questionably to confirm, but she sadly nodded. Seriously, what's wrong with this teacher?

He looked at her with his observant eyes, like nothing could go unseen in front of him.

I looked at Karin too, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye with blushed cheeks. Her shoulders were noticeably moving saying that her heart was beating fast. I couldn't decide if she was nervous because she got caught, or because she was attracted to the teacher.

Don't think too much, _- i said to myself probably for the millionth time.

Everyone including Naruto immediately opened their books and held their pens. Usually it takes them forever to even open their notebooks. What happened while i was behind that door anyway? Did the world turn upside down or?

He slowly stood up mumbling "...i can tell him to my father, he'll do something..."

The kids chuckled again.

Kids hurried remembering the exercises.

He looked at the question.

"I'm so stupid, how can i not see that?"

I heard him chuckle through his mask. Did i say that out loud? No. It's just him enjoying whatever's in that book.

I was finally done with the page 7, and looked at my watch. 5 minutes till the bell rings.

He glanced at me and looked at his watch as well, putting away his book.

He glanced at my work and said "You got one question wrong" and took Tenten's notebook, marking her work.

He glanced at me instead of my notebook, looking at me up and down.

My heart was beating fast as blood rushed to my cheeks as I muttered "N-no"

I shook my head to shake off the feeling.

Just then he called my name, and to my surprise, he was a few tables away, the kids in front of him looking sadly at their notebooks, probably got a bad mark. He checked their answers already?

Did he just say that? I looked down at my outfit. It was my usual white shirt and my favorite cobalt blue skirt, which has the normal length, in my opinion almost twice the amount of girls like Karin and Ino's skirts. And what does he mean by "not that i don't like it"?

I looked at Ino, she was trying too hard to get his attention, she was blinking more than usual, and had put her hand on his arm, smiling at him as he was examining her work.

Bitch. If she's gonna flirt, at least not make it obvious. He looked up at her, glancing at her hands on his arm.

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised, but turned to her book. Yeah, she's right, who cares who she's flirting with.

I looked at the girls in class, staring at him with heart shaped eyes, with blushed cheeks. I sighed - I guess so. Though i don't get these girls, favoring him. He should feel like a devil to them.

Of course he would know the cheaters.

He got out of the class immediately.

I stuffed my things to my bag as i looked at him leaving the class room.

I went to the gymnasium with Sasuke who also had gym class.

The hours passed as i thought about Tenten's statement.

"..so no surprises if not just these girls, but the whole school is in love with him by today"

It was getting clearer that Tenten was right.

Every single table, every words escaping someone's mouth was about him.

And i wasn't kidding. This "oh Mr.Hatake's so smart, and so hot blah blah" talk was really getting on nerves though i don't know why.

3 hours later...

A/N please review, the next chapter is basically a part 2 of the first chapter so stick through, loveu


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours later

Me, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari. That was the whole gang. Shikamaru and Temari are dating.

9 of us sat in the table, and just got into our latest usual topic, making fun of the new couple, Temari and Shikamaru. Before they got together, they always said how much they hated each other, and always fought. Look at them now, one of the annoying couples.

It was fun being with them, but when clock hit 4:50, i knew i had to go, if i'm late again, things won't be so pretty. I rushed to the school, waving at them.

I panted as i reached the blue printed glass door, and knocked.

I got in and closed the door behind me. He was sitting in his chair, his body half turned to the door, reading his book.

Now that there wasn't a class full of students, I was more than nervous, though i had no idea why. I looked at his figure once again, his silver hair was a bit more messy than it was in the morning, though it was suiting him better, i can tell he was a little hot because he had 3 glasses on his table, 2 empty, and one half filled with iced water, and he had took off his black jacket, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt.

I looked up at the ceiling and found the conditioner broken.

He smiled at the electrician, giving off a friendly vibe.

He read his book, and would time to time answer the electrician's friendly questions. By the time Mr. Sato was done, i can see that Mr.Sato liked him quite well. He smiled at him, and shook his hand with two hands before he got out, leaving me alone with the teacher.

I can see that he has a way with people. I handed him the sheet. He looked at it, and gave it back to me.

I sat back, making a "thud" noise which he chuckled, though i don't know if it was me, or his book.

I examined my answers for god knows how long and found only 2 mistakes. I was looking at my work hopelessly, with my hands in my hair, trying to find the 3rd one. I sighed and decided to just give the paper to him, and leave. Who cares about one mistake, anyway? When i looked up at him, he was already looking at me, making our eyes meet. But he looked away to his book.

I sighed and sat down. "Is this a detention?" What does he want? Am i just gonna sit here for hours?

I was bored, and no matter how long i look, i couldn't find the 3rd mistake, so i had nothing to do. I just looked at his book, curiously. Is this book that interesting? What is it about? I tried guessing but nothing seemed to fit. I gave up on the idea of his book and looked at his silver hair, he's definitely not old so it's not cause of the age, plus old people's hair is just colorless grey, but his was shining silver. So natural color?

He looked at the time and looked worried. It was weird seeing him like that. He looked at me.

Why did i just give my address to him? Even though he is my teacher, still, I barely know him. Stupid.

His eyebrows raised in a slightly short moment. He put on his jacket and went to the door, gesturing his hand, giving me sign to follow him. He went to the parking lot, and got in his car. I knew i should start heading home now, cause it was late, but i just stood there, gazing at his car. I didn't know much about cars, but i knew this one, it was a shiny silver, just like his hair, stunning Mercedes Benz S-class Sedan. What did he do before coming this school anyway? An FBI agent? A serial killer?

Once he knew i didn't hear whatsoever, he just shook his head and said "Get in the car"

Something in his voice sounded pretty convincing, plus i really wanted to see the inside of that car but... he was a stranger who is possibly a serial killer hopefully just in my mind.

I sighed and opened the front door in defeat which i think he smirked.

I was trying hard not to gaze around his car and jump in my seat like a little girl in a car for the first time. But i couldn't help but look around a bit.

I guess no hiding emotions from that man.

He raised his eyebrows - Why?

I clutched to the seat as i saw a large van right in front of the car, ready to get in a horrific accident. I closed my eyes shut, yep, this is how i'm gonna die.

I opened my eyes and saw the van gone, did we turn past it?

I turned around and saw that it was already out of sight.

I let my stiffened body relax a bit as i breathed out the air i didn't know i was holding.

And before i knew it, we were there. It usually takes at least 25 minutes to get home from school, but thanks to his crazy, mad driving skills, it took less than 5 minutes.

I almost jumped out of the car, and walked to my house.

He rolled his eyes - no, actually i live a hundred miles from here, just thought i'd walk once in a while - he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he made his way to the house.

Where was he for the last month? If he was living there this whole time, i'm sure i would've noticed, or at least the car.

I opened the door to my house.

2 hours??

I went upstairs to my room, getting out my phone from my bag, and found the battery dead. I plugged it in as i fell on the bed.

I've got 3 missed calls from Sakura. I dialed her number, and after one beep, she answered.

I knew where she was going with this..

There was nothing to do except for math's homework, so i was done rather quickly and went downstairs to have dinner.

Huh, even my parents love him.

I finished eating, and went to the bathroom to have a cool shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed, yawning. Today was a long day...


End file.
